Aniversario
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Una tradición se está formando entre los miembros de New Directions. Se reúnen cada año para conmemorar el aniversario de su glorioso triunfo en las nacionales y se dan cuenta que a pesar de los años, las cosas no cambian mucho; pelean por atención, se celan el uno al otro y se les ocurren ideas locas pero al final del día siempre recuerdan que son una familia. One shot.


DISCLAIMER: ESCRIBO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE PERTENECEN A SUS CREADORES

_**ANIVERSARIO**_

Sam Evans conoce sus poderes y los usa para hacer el bien. Todo comienza un sábado, el sábado de la semana de "El aniversario", sabe que por la tarde no hay alumnos y aprovecha para hacer una visita a su antigua escuela. Usa su talento actoral, hace una magistral imitación de Drácula, que le sirve para intimidar al conserje Figgins y obtiene las llaves del McKinley High School en Lima Ohio. Entonces manda un mensaje a través de su teléfono portátil a una docena de personas que están distribuidas a lo largo del país:

"_Primera parte de la misión cumplida. Los veo mañana"_

El domingo, muy temprano, entra sigiloso por la puerta principal, atraviesa un campo, una cafetería, dobla a la derecha, sube un par de escalones, nuevamente dobla a la derecha y encuentra el sitio indicado. Ríe porque no entiende el nombre rimbombante que tiene la puerta, reza un "Salón de Ciencias y tecnologías" con grandes letras rojas y mayúsculas. Entonces Sam sacude la cabeza y lo quita, lo remplaza por un guante de hule espuma en forma de "L" de "Lucer" que en el centro con letras doradas dice "Glee".

Entra y su vista se llena de un lugar polvoso atestado con decenas de computadoras viejas de escritorio, suspira y lleva una por una hasta una vieja bodega que hay detrás de la escuela.

-esto es una gueeeeeerra - dice imaginándose la cara de la directora Silvester, cuando descubra la fechoría, entonces, avienta el último vejestorio tecnológico en la bodega y regresa.

El salón de "ciencias y tecnologías" queda vacio, se ve triste, así que comienza a vestirlo nuevamente, reacomoda los asientos rojos, cada uno en el sitio indicado. Después va al auditorio y comienza a trasladar los instrumentos, agradece que el piano tenga ruedas y que esté en la misma planta, lo ata con una soga para arrástralo hasta el lugar del que nunca debió salir, después traslada la batería, se entretiene con el bajo y la guitarra haciendo sus propios solos musicales y, finalmente, va por algunos panderos y percusiones sencillas que las chicas suelen usar en sus coreografías. Cuando verifica que no se le haya olvidado ningún instrumento, regresa por lo más importante

- ¡¿qué hay viejo?!-Exclama con emoción toma el cuadro y lo lleva a la sala, lo coloca en una de las sillas rojas

-Al parecer este año eres el primero en llegar- le murmura a la imagen y se sienta en la contra esquina. Se mueve inquieto, ya deberían de estar llegando los primeros. Entonces la ve, la carita más hermosa del mundo.

Mercedes entra con esa pose de auténtica diva, lleva un abrigo de imitación de piel de oso, un sombrero ostentoso y unos lentes para sol

-¡hola Sam!- saluda con una calma fingida y la tensión se siente en el ambiente porque ambos quisieran más que un hola-No puedo creer que haya llegado temprano ¿Soy la única que ha llegado a parte de ti?-le pregunta a Sam y el chico hace un gesto negativo señalando hacia el asiento en la otra esquina. Mercedes no necesita decir "Hola Finn", simplemente asiente, ve la imagen del cuadro con nostalgia y sonríe satisfecha porque después de mucho tiempo en giras por el país, se nota acogida por estar en casa. Toma una de las sillas frontales y espera.

Blaine llega hablando por teléfono, da indicaciones financieras que nadie entiende. Saluda efusivamente a Sam y le da un tierno beso a Mercedes.

Rachel y Kurt llegan juntos, lo primero que ven es la placa de Finn y se sonríen lastimosamente al uno al otro. Rachel se lleva la mano derecha a la boca deposita un beso en ella y después la pasa sobre la imagen.

Brittany llega corriendo, está empujando la silla de ruedas de Artie y todos los observan extrañados de verlos de nuevo juntos pero no se detienen mucho a pensarlo porque de pronto los demás llegan en un barullo. Quinn está prendida del brazo de Tina y no deja de hablar. Mike escucha quejas de parte de Santana y finge ponerle atención. Todos se saludan en gestos cordiales hasta que entra Puck con dos chicas atractivas. Una en cada brazo.

-Haz el favor de pedirle a estas señoritas ¡que se larguen!- empieza murmurando Quinn y termina gritando

-Hey, hey, hey, baja tus decibeles- pide el chico judío- son mis acompañantes y no molestan a nadie o espera, espera… ¿estás celosa?

-¡Nunca!-contesta Quinn inmediatamente- te recuerdo que este no es un evento social, es nuestro aniversario y es personal, solo nosotros debemos estar ¿o ves a alguien más acompañado?- pregunta la rubia

-sí, si estás celosa- afirma Puck dándole un abrazo brusco

-que no, ¡Tina di algo! ¡Dile a estas señoritas que no son bienvenidas!- grita Quinn desesperada mientras se escapa del abrazo y Tina voltea para todos lados pero no dice nada… además ella por qué habría de decir algo, ella no es la ex novia histérica de Puckerman… ¡ah sí!, tal vez Quinn espera que ella diga algo porque ella ha tomado, en todas y cada una de las reuniones anteriores, a través de sus comentarios mordaces, el papel de pacificadora, pero este año no pensaba, ni de broma, hacer lo mismo… ¡que alguien más tomara ese puesto! Al escuchar el silencio que se creó, empezaron las murmuraciones de todos apoyando a Quinn y hacen que Puck reaccione, saca una tarjeta de crédito y se la da a su compañía

-Nenas, vayan al hotel de Lima, pidan servicio a la habitación, nos vemos en un rato…-ordena y las chicas obedecen risueñas mientras Quinn finalmente toma su asiento emberrinchada

-¡hey club Glee!- entra William Schuester con un entusiasmo desmedido. Todos lo miran y aplauden intentando compostura pero no pueden evitar la emoción y pararse a darle un abrazo a su antiguo mentor.

-¡hey Sam hiciste un trabajo increíble!- dice el profesor en cuanto todos regresan a sus asientos-¿dónde dejaste las computadoras?

-En la vieja bodega, la que está detrás de las oficinas deportivas - responde Sam

-Muy inteligente, Sue tendrá algo con qué entretenerse mañana- afirma Will en una risa- Bien me alegra que la mayoría de ustedes hayan vuelto… como saben ya es una tradición, hoy es la…. - se interrumpe, parece olvidar algo- ¿es la tercera vez que hacemos esto? ¿Tina?-pregunta muy atento, pero Tina no dice nada ¿por qué le pregunta a ella cuando todos saben que es la cuarta vez que secuestran el salón de computadoras de Sue para festejar el aniversario?

-Es la cuarta Mr. Schue- responde Rachel extrañada ante el silencio de Tina, en las otras tres reuniones Tina siempre llevó la batuta apoyando a su antiguo profesor pero parece que hoy no quiere ese rol

-Bien pues es la cuarta vez que nos reunimos para celebrar el aniversario de nuestro triunfo en las nacionales y me hace feliz que todos estemos aquí, siendo los mismos triunfadores de siempre pero con el reconocimiento del mundo porque aquí tenemos a varios artistas internacionales…

-¡es absurdo! todo eso que dice Mr. Shue es absurdo porque si de verdad tuviéramos el reconocimiento que merecemos, no deberíamos estar haciendo una reunión clandestina es decir ¿dónde está el poder de la estrella de Broadway y Hollywood?-pregunta Santana señalando a Rachel- ¿o el poder del director de cine de moda?- señala a Artie- no somos más que los mismos perdedores de siempre, escondidos como ratas - dice muy segura llevándose las miradas inquisitorias de todos

-bueno Santana, yo creo que la clandestinidad y misterio le dan a esta reunión el toque perfecto…. No nos hace perdedores por el contrario, una vez al año le demuestra a Sue Silvester que por más que nos haya querido aniquilar, somos una leyenda viva, que podemos tomar posesión de su territorio cuando se nos venga en gana, mañana verá este salón y no tendrá más que recordar lo poderosos que somos- dice el profesor muy ufano

-Sue no hará más que divertirse recordando cómo, el poder lo tiene ella y tirando todas nuestras cosas a la basura…de nuevo… es una buena terapia de regresión, estará feliz… pero como quieran- Dice Santana indiferente

-Bien Santana, agradecemos tu punto pero ya que la mayoría no piensa así, comencemos. Ya saben cómo funciona- dice Schuester anotando la palabra "Sueños cumplidos" en el pizarrón- todos deberán pasar a contarnos sus sueños cumplidos, tanto personales como profesionales… los demás escucharemos atentos y al final, quien así lo desee podrá cantarnos algo… -¿quién va primero?-pregunta el profesor en una sonrisa. Rachel y Mercedes empiezan a discutir porque ambas quieren tomar la palabra, Kurt intentar mediar pero termina enrollándose en la pelea

-¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tina quieres empezar?-pregunta el profesor desconcertado porque ella no esté unida a la riña, generalmente es una buena competencia para sus dos divas declaradas pero esta vez está sentada en la esquina más retirada en total y absoluto silencio.

-No - dice indiferente, con un ademán indicando que elijan a alguien más, sorprendiendo a todos por su falta de participación. Rachel dice algo enervante y Santana pone un alto

-stop, ¡Berry…! empiezo yo- dice a en un grito y se adueña del frente - ¡Me eligieron!… voy a ser protagonista de una telenovela latina. Tengo un agente y la paga está siendo buena - dice alzando los hombros para intentar minimizar su sonrisa de orgullo propio- y en lo personal uhmm tengo novia… vamos a cumplir tres meses y ella no es una niñita que se la pase dudando de sus sentimientos, ella es decidida y sabe lo que quiere - anuncia mirando directamente a Brittany, avergonzándola de algún modo

-bien Santana ¡excelente!- dice Schuester entusiasmado y todos intentan aplaudir pero Quinn sigue queriendo destazar a Puck, Rachel mira como rival a Mercedes, Kurt mira de reojo a Blaine y baja la vista para no chocar directamente con su mirada y Tina… Tina está volteando hacia la pared…

-¿quién sigue?

- ascendí de rango en la armada- dice Puck indiferente… ahora puedo quedarme en el país por más tiempo y eso me da la meta de el doble de chicas por conocer

-IDIOTA- murmura Quinn

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunta Puck retándola con la mirada

-guau ¡increíble Puck!… pero iba yo… -dice Rachel en un gritito y saca de su bolso su primer _Emmy _Pero Mercedes pensó hacer exactamente los mismo y saca su _Grammy_

-Yo gané un _Emmy_ por mi serie de televisión…-dice Rachel orgullosa empujando a Mercedes

_-_pero antes yo gané un _Grammy_…- la empuja Mercedes

_-_eso es porque los _Grammy_ están programados un fin de semana antes pero todos siempre supieron que yo sería la que diera el primer triunfo internacional al club Glee- alega Rachel - Además un _Grammy_ en estos días está sobrevalorado

_-_ creí que mi premio internacional en el festival de Cannes había sido primero- se queja Artie y las dos divas se lo quieren comer con la mirada

_-_sí pero esto se trata de la primera diva… Artie tú no eres una diva, lo de Cannes no cuenta- le justifica Mercedes, y su amigo empieza a quejarse aún más con monosílabos- y tú Rachel no sé cómo puedes menospreciar mi _Grammy_ cuando todos saben que los _Emmy_ están comprados

_-¡_oh por Dios! - dice Rachel abriendo la boca muy grande, ofendida y fingiendo un infarto

_-_ok, ok- interrumpe Mr. Shue- ¡basta! Señoritas un _Emmy_ y un_ Grammy_… ¿quién nos iba a decir que este simple salón vería y tendría esta especie de premios, gracias por hacernos sentir tan orgullosos con esto ¿quieren decir algo de su vida personal?

_-_No- susurra Mercedes volteando a ver a Sam pues después de él no ha podido… o más bien no ha querido enamorarse de nadie

_-_No- dice Rachel en un suspiro y mira de reojo la foto de Finn, ella tampoco se ha permitido una nueva ilusión

_-_Bien pueden sentarse- anuncia Schuester en un suspiro

_-_pero no terminé- alega Rachel

_-_Ni yo, me la pasé todo el tiempo tratando de callarte- le reprocha Mercedes

_-_¡SIENTENSE YA! Siéntense y tranquilícense antes de que las asesine - pide Kurt en un grito

_-_Habló el líder, el amo y controlador del universo - murmura Blaine quitando la vista de su celular por un segundo

-¿alguna queja Blaine?- le pregunta Kurt directamente manoteando su celular

-Yo solo digo que dejes de creerte el dueño y señor de las decisiones ¡no todo está bajo tu control!

-y por eso no funcionamos porque nunca entendiste que yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, que no necesito de tu sobreprotección las 24 horas…¡qué soy independiente!

-no funcionamos por tu egocentrismo y eso es todo- aclara Blaine

-¿yo ego centrista?-pregunta Kurt indignado

- ¿en serio me llamaste idiota enfrente de mis amigos?-pregunta Puck a Quinn pues ambos dejaron de poner atención tiene un rato

- si te ofende es porque te queda- le contesta Quinn

-Santana yo…-Intenta hablarle Britt tocándole la pierna

-suéltame no tengo nada que hablar contigo… - dice la morena retirándose

-¡yo en serio quería contarles de mi nuevo proyecto! - dice Rachel cruzándose de brazos Y poniendo en su boca un puchero

-Rachel deja de ser yo-yo…. el universo no gira a tu alrededor- le contesta Mercedes

-no puedo creer que hayan menospreciado mi trabajo fui todo un suceso en Cannes- murmura Artie que sigue quejándose

-¡basta! ¡Basta!- pide Mr. Schue pero nadie le hace caso, Sam en un gesto gracioso toma la placa de Finn y le da la vuelta contra la pared para que no vea ni escuche

-Idiota, infiel, promiscuo ¿cómo se me ocurrió un día ser tu novia?- vuelve a gritar Quinn

- princesita mojigata…-le responde Puck

- Estúpido….-ese es Kurt

- ególatra….- parece la voz de Blaine

-Escúchame…-pide Britt lastimosamente

-¡Aléjate! - es Santana

-¡come fama!- murmura Rach y no es la única, a lo largo y ancho del salón los insultos, habladurías y gritos vuelan hacia todas las direcciones. Mientras en la esquina de la parte de atrás, ella ya lo intentó, respiro profundamente, contó hasta cien y de reversa pero cree que ya es suficiente, así que abre su boca en un enorme grito….

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Anuncia Tina con las mejillas más rojas que de costumbre y el salón entero se queda sin aliento, todos voltean a ver de dónde proviene la voz y ven una escena que de tan común se perdió la costumbre de admirarlo "Mike sostiene la mano de Tina mientras la mira con unos incondicionales ojos de amor para intentar tranquilizar su temperamento con tendencia explosiva"

-¡Tay-tay!-Murmura Blaine emocionado

-Guau… eso es… es -dice Rachel con la boca abierta

-maravilloso- completa Mercedes

-Claro que es maravilloso, es increíble, es mi milagro de amor y se los iba a contar en un momento de paz y tranquilidad porque así es como me siento "tranquila y pacífica"… pero no, con ustedes siempre es lo mismo, se supone que son las personas más importantes de mi vida y no pueden dejar de ser unos niñitos imbéciles e inmaduros con tendencia a hacer que mi felicidad se esfume… - dice Tina explotando como una bomba atómica

-Waw…Y el padre del niño ¿es?-pregunta Puck y Mike alza la mano tímidamente

-lo lamento hermano- murmura Puck con sentido fúnebre dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo y Tina lo quiere matar… pero la mano del propio Mike se lo impide… lo que no impide es que suelte la lengua

-Mira Puck, no sé a qué viene tu jueguito de palabras pero no hay nadie que "lamente" más cosas que yo por ejemplo lamento lo absurdo entre tú y Quinn ¿a qué están jugando tú y la rubia?… en la primera reunión que hicimos eran novios, en la segunda ya no, en la tercera están a punto de casarse y ahora… ahora se quieren matar… si van a hacerlo, háganlo ya y no nos torturen, no podemos estar en medio como hijitos de padres divorciados

-¡Eso digo yo!- murmura sabia Rachel

-Rachel, no hables cuando tú no estás muy limpia que digamos, eres lo máximo, Finn no se equivocaba eres una estrella de oro y todos estamos orgullosos de ti, sé… todos sabemos de tu nuevo proyecto, vas a regresar a Broadway, a hacer _Wicked_ con Kurt, eso es fabuloso y nos sentimos muy bien por ti y te vamos a apoyar incondicionalmente…. Pero te odiamos cuando te pones en ese plan… más fastidiosa y yo misma te ahorco…

-Tina yo…- Exclama Rach pero Tina no la deja seguir

-Mercedes ¿en serio? Una diva de tu tamaño, capaz de encender masas, discutes con una nenita como Rachel ¿no verdad? Haces esto solo porque quieres llamar la atención de Sam y Sam, deja de esconder la foto de Finn, por más que lo ocultes, él sabe lo que está pasando, no sé dónde está pero está igual de indignado que yo, así que ya nada se puede hacer, preocúpate mejor por tratar de recuperar a la tonta odiosa de enfrente…

-AUH- exclama Sam volviendo a poner de frente el retrato de Finn

-Artie deja de lamer tus propias heridas… ya ganaste una vez, no veo que hayas vuelto a intentar participar siquiera de nuevo… ¡tienes talento aprovéchalo!, tengo una fe inquebrantable en ti y quiero un nuevo reconocimiento tuyo… estoy esperando el _Óscar _ y ¡Santana! -grita Tina porque de pronto no la tiene a la vista

-¡no vino!-responde la latina detrás del piano

-Santana, eres tan inmadura, cómo te atreves a ver como un defecto lo que más amas de Britt, tú sabías que siempre sería una niñita inocente y eso es lo que amamos de ella, pero tú lo amas más, así que deja de ser tan orgullosa pidiendo imposibles, esto es lo que hay… lo tomas o lo dejas y tú Britt, ¡no le ruegues!, ella es la que tiene que rogar… ¿ok?

-Ok Tina… ¿puedo tocar al bebé asiático?-pide Britt intentando llegar a ella

-No, no puedes- dice tajante y con eso para también a Blaine que estaba a un paso de llegar a ella para abrazarla pues aún no se le quitaba la cara de emoción por saberse pronto tío- Y tú Blaine…. Por Dios eres el peor, criticas a Kurt que siendo sinceros sí es un controlador… en serio Kurt tienes que dejar intentar de manejar al mundo, todos somos capaces de tomar nuestras propias decisiones, pero Blaine desde que no estás a su lado, tu vida ya no encuentra rumbo así que tal vez si te hace falta ese tipo de control… el divorcio no fue lo más inteligente que hicieron chicos pero definitivamente tú te llevaste la peor parte- suspira- Bling-Bling, no eres feliz administrando las empresas de tus padres, eso lo sabes… tienes que hacer algo ya o en unos años no podremos con tu amargura-

-lo sé Queen T, pero ¿puedo abrazarte? ¡Voy a ser tío!- pide sin poder ni por un segundo disminuir su emoción

- si-murmura Tina y por fin Mike suelta su mano mientras los demás observan suspirando la escena. Quinn está a un lado sentada, ella no puede evitar recordar el último embarazo que se vivió en esa aula y oyendo los comentarios mordaces de Tina, que está pegándoles a todos en sus puntos más débiles, sabe que en cualquier momento caerá la crítica sobre ella y su acción pero de pronto todos empiezan a abrazar a la pareja y Tina esboza una sonrisa, así que se salvó del regaño… ¿por qué se salvó?... ella es tan criticable como cualquiera… a menos que Tina entienda su punto porque se siente identificada con lo que pasó… esperen ¿Tina va a dar en adopción también a su bebé?

-que… ¿Qué van a hacer con el bebé?-pregunta tímidamente la ex jefa de porristas

-por supuesto conservarlo, no somos tú- dice Tina sin pensar y ella misma se tapa la boca y se da un par de cachetadas mentales mientras Quinn agacha la mirada. Puck sabe cuánto debió dolerle eso así que la abraza

-Lo siento Quinn- murmura Tina por primera vez apenada

-Ella no quiso… es loquita sin el desajuste hormonal, así que imagínatela ahora - le ayuda Mike a Tina para intentar recomponer a Quinn

- eso es cierto Q… no quise

-Tranquila Tina, yo mejor que nadie, entiendo… no pasó nada

- si en realidad no pasó nada, vuelve a hacer la pregunta- le ordena Mike a su rubia amiga

-Perdón Mike pero no entiendo

- haznos la misma pregunta que desató todo este caos

-¿qué van a hacer con el bebé?-pregunta Quinn con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir

-Tratar de hacer de él la personita más feliz del mundo… es una misión difícil porque su madre está a un año de terminar la carrera Universitaria y yo… aún no encuentro un trabajo seguro después de mi graduación, pero estamos decididos a amarlo tanto como podamos y estamos seguros de que lo lograremos porque los tenemos a ustedes… Ustedes son nuestra familia… y queremos que este niño aprenda cosas de sus tíos… de todos Quinn, especialmente de tu valentía… por eso los elegimos primero… nadie más sabe… ni siquiera nuestros padres…- explica Mike y todos lo ven con ojos de orgullo, porque saben que él tiene razón, son una familia, una loca y desquiciada familia que se ama mucho, entonces una nueva ola de abrazos y felicitaciones caen sobre los futuros padres

- increíble muchas gracias por privilegiarnos con esta noticia ¡Felicidades chicos!- dijo Schuester, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, con un dejo de emoción

- y ¿cómo fue?-pregunta Blaine- Es decir, hasta donde yo sé Tina Cohen Crazy , tú amabas a todos tus ex novios incluyendo a Mike pero no le hablabas mucho… y te dejo de ver por ¿tres meses? Y resulta que tienen un pedacito de vida en común

- es… es algo complejo-anota Mike buscando el apoyo de Tina

-no mucho- dice ella- en realidad nosotros sabíamos que pasaría, es decir, a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros sí tuvimos un noviazgo largo entre estas cuatro paredes, cuando nos separamos fue solo porque le temíamos a la distancia, él en Chicago yo aquí, luego en Rhode Island… pero cuando vencimos las distancias… solo nos dejamos llevar y todo continuó como si nunca hubiera acabado…

-Chang-Chang queremos detalles, ¡no sean ilógicos!-Pidió Santana que por alguna razón inexplicable había dejado ir de paseo a sus soeces e ironías

- Hace dos meses, fui a New York para hacer algunas audiciones como bailarían, no hubo mucha aceptación así que estaba un poco deprimido, al finalizar del día llegué a la estación de autobuses, ya era muy noche y el último transporte decía con letras brillantes Providence en Rhode Island… lo primero que pensé fue ya eres un perdedor y ella está en Brown así que búscala y sé un triunfador…

-¡es hermoso Mike, tomaste el tren de la medianoche con destino a cualquier lugar!-Exclamó Kurt con tono cursi

-hay mi amor, eres increíblemente tierno - murmuró Blaine a Kurt quien se quedó al borde de las lágrimas, extrañaba tanto oír la voz cariñosa de su ex esposo… de pronto reinó el silencio que Mike rompió

-No Kurt, tomé el último autobús con destino a Tina, a mi puerto seguro, no sabía en qué edificio del campus vivía y ya era muy noche para pedir información, pero era una noche brillante y con viento

-Yo amo caminar en las noches estrelladas con viento- confesó Tina con ilusión

- y entonces supe que ella tendría que estar fuera, en un lugar público, fui a un pequeño parque del campus y no la encontré pero oí a alguien hablar de un pasillo con árboles de cerezo, no necesité buscar mucho….- dice Mike emocionado, volviendo a verla con los mismos ojos de siempre, los de enamorado

-yo lo estaba esperando… toda esa tarde estuvo en mi pensamiento, el aire, las estrellas, la alfombra de hojas rosas… de pronto verlo me pareció un sueño

-¡desde entonces estamos juntos!- confiesa Mike alzando los hombros

-El bebé es solo un extra, la cereza de nuestro pastel, como Mike dice no estamos preparados pero sí muy emocionados y con muchos, muchos sueños juntos...- confiesa Tina con ternura y Britt aplaude

-¡Bebé asiático en camino! Yo ya quería que llegaras desde hace mucho - se emociona Britt

-eso es cierto- dice Santana en una sonrisa- cuando perdimos las nacionales…. Por culpa de unos besucones…-informó mirando feo a Rachel- yo quería matarte Rach pero Britt dijo que el viaje no había sido para ganar o quedar en el 12° lugar, si no para crear lazos, para ser una familia… dijo que algún día quería ser dama en muchas bodas que tal vez nunca se realicen pero también dijo que quería ver nacer a los bebés asiáticos y eso está a un paso de ser verdad- confesó la latina abrazando a Britt

-¡te acuerdas!- dijo Britt emocionada

-nunca olvido nada de lo que tú dices cariño- dijo besándola mientras Sam y Mercedes encontraban sus manos, uniéndolas con fuerza

-¡pues la familia se agranda!-murmuró Artie…- eso es bueno chicos, tal vez pueda hacer un documental para él… podría agregar viejos videos de nuestras presentaciones para que un día entienda cómo se formó su loca familia…

- eso estaría genial…-apoyó Quinn

-podríamos contarle cuentos por si algún día estamos lejos…- apuntó Britt

-sí, e ¡imitaciones!-propuso Sam con emoción y todos se desconcertaron- imitaciones ¿no?-Pregunta y Mercedes le sonríe negando con la cabeza

- le voy a enseñar de futbol - anotó ilusionado Puck

-No si es niña- aseguró Kurt-entonces le tendré que enseñar a bailar y…

-Bailar y fut, mis tareas- anunció Mike celoso aferrándose al vientre de Tina mientras todos morían de risa por la posesividad del futuro padre

- gracias Chicos… gracias por estar aquí- dijo Tina en la más bella de sus sonrisas, que se borró al ver a Rachel en una esquina, mirando pensativa la foto de Finn. Entonces tocó su vientre, su hijo aún no nacía y ya hacía maravillas con su familia, así que depositó sus esperanzas en el bebé y se propuso en silencio hacer hasta lo imposible para que su hijo ayudara a su tía Rachel a dar el brinco y no quedarse estancada.

Los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar y las canciones y la música improvisada, hicieron acto de presencia.

Cuando se despidieron no lo hicieron hasta el siguiente año, se verían antes ya que todos prometieron estar presentes en los primeros días de bebé Chang-Chang y nadie dudaba que así, fuera…

_Un año después…_

Rachel observaba desde una esquina en la parte de atrás, su familia estaba festejando por quinta vez, en una reunión clandestina, el aniversario del día en que ganaron las nacionales, se sentía emocionada pero nerviosa… todos contaban los cambios de su vida y ella no estaba muy segura de que los demás aceptaran los que ella había hecho en la suya, analizó los rostros, se sentía orgullosa, todos habían hecho enormes avances…

Quinn y Puck habían empezando a vivir juntos, lo que los hacía discutir más que nunca. Blaine y Kurt habían regresado y gracias a Quinn que donó sus óvulos estaban esperando gemelos en un vientre subrogado. Sam y Mercedes hacían más fuerte su amor a través de la compañía que él le daba en sus giras. Artie volvía a _Cannes_ con un documental y estaba comprometido con Kitty, su antigua novia. Britt y Santana se habían casado en una noche de borrachera pero nadie creía que eso hubiera sido un error, todos estaban seguros de que ese matrimonio estaba lleno de amor. Tina y Mike vivían en New York, más enamorados no podían estar… y el pequeño Chang-Chang…

El pequeño Chang- Chang había llegado a la vida un 28 de abril y había hecho a Rachel una mujer muy feliz, sobre todo cuando los padres del bebé le comunicaron que querían que ella fuera su madrina, no se creyó merecedora de tanto honor pero aceptó con gusto, después entendió los inconvenientes de ese título. Tina regresó a la Universidad para terminar su carrera y Mike era bailarín de tiempo completo en una compañía teatral, así que necesitaban bastante ayuda con el bebé… ella no se ofreció en un primer momento pero Kurt le recordó a lo largo de un fin de semana completo que ella era "La tía reforzada con el título de madrina" y que estaba muy obligada a hacer algo ya que solo tenía funciones los fines de semana por la noche y entre semana, que era cuando los papás del bebé no tenían tiempo, se podía ocupar de él… no recuerda cómo o cuándo aceptó pero lo hizo y terminó siendo la niñera de ese adorable niño asiático… y no se queja mucho, encontró un precioso instinto maternal que la hizo aprender a hacer mamilas, cambiar pañales, cantar canciones de arrullo, no perderse las horas de sueño, ni citas de vacunas… ni mucho menos citas con pediatras… pediatras… ¿quién iba a decir que el campo médico era interesante de explorar?

-Rach… ¿estás bien?-preguntó William Schuester

- si ¿por qué?-Respondió Rachel exaltada

-porque llevo rato preguntándote…

-perdón estoy distraída

- te estaba preguntando si quieres enseñarnos tu Tonny- dijo emocionado mientras todos aplaudían porque recién se lo acababa de ganar la semana pasada

-No...- respondió Rachel seria- no lo traigo- dijo dejándolos atónitos- es decir ustedes ya saben que lo gané, lo vieron en televisión

-pero eso no quiere decir que no nos importe escuchar tu emoción enana, así que ya, suelta los detalles - pidió Santana

- tu vestido era un Carolina Herrera ¿cierto?- la interrogó Mercedes emocionada

-no… digo sí… pero no quiero hablar de eso- dijo aturdida

-¿entonces? ¿Algo que nos quieras decir?

-no- dijo muy segura- o más bien sí, tengo algo importante que decir- anunció solemne atrayendo todas las miradas

-Pues ¡dilo ya Chica!- pidió Mercedes-a estas alturas, no hay nada que nos asuste

-hay… hay alguien a quien les quiero presentar y sé que esta es una reunión privada y que no tenemos invitados pero… esperen solo esperen…- dijo emocionada mientras salía del salón. Blaine, Kurt y Quinn sí sabían lo que ella tenía que contarles pero no sabían qué había salido a buscar Rachel, así que también se sorprendieron cuando la vieron regresar con un tipo muy apuesto

-él es Bruno… es pediatra y… y ¡somos novios!… no de hace mucho… de hace un par de semanas, pero… está funcionando- afirmó Rachel segura mientras todos los veían con emoción y empezaban a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia…

-guau chica ¡es genial!, me alegro por ti- dijo Mercedes emocionada abrazándola- por un instante creí que dirías ¡estoy embarazada!...

- ah eso también… atención todos ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Y son gemelos- anunció con ilusión volviendo a ser el centro de atención

-pero… no dijiste que llevaban… ustedes dos ¿semanas de novios? ¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Artie desconcertado

- Sí eso dije y así es pero… Bruno no es el padre de los bebés, yo…yo soy el vientre sustituto que alberga a los bebés Anderson-Hummel-soltó de golpe haciendo que nuevamente reinara el silencio que ella misma interrumpió

- Digan algo…por favor-pidió-Sé que es raro pero… ¡somos una familia! La familia hace esta clase de cosas locas por los que quiere y ya que Quinn por cuestiones emocionales no pudo ser también la incubadora del bebé, yo quise hacer esto y ¡funcionó! Es una gran noticia ¿no creen?…

- Rachel, no creo que sea una mala noticia… bien por Lady Hummel y Wrables pero me preocupas tú, ¿cómo te va a hacer sentir esto? Recuerda tu resentimiento con Shelby… no es muy distinta esta situación… - anotó Santana por primera vez dudosa

-No voy a ser como mi madre, es decir, Shelby me abandonó, y aunque genéticamente no lleven nada mío, yo no voy a estar lejos de mis bebés-informó con seriedad Rachel

- de nuestros bebés- dijo Quinn sonriente tocando el vientre de Rach

- por supuesto… nuestros bebés y aunque estarán más tiempo con Kurt y conmigo queremos a Quinn y a Rach ahí siempre- anunció Blaine

- siempre… es decir son sus mamás… siempre lo serán- apoyó Kurt

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo?-preguntó discretamente Mercedes a Bruno

-sí- dijo el hombre tranquilo como si hubieran dicho que hoy el cielo era azul

-ok… entiendo que estén desconcertados pero me siento bien… el año pasado me sentí muy distante y egoísta así que decidí que no quiero pasar de largo a la vida, quiero hacer el cambio, ser distinta y aunque todavía no lo logro, estoy aprendiendo…- anunció Rachel

-"y por lo visto Yo nunca dejaré de aprender, ustedes son mis maestros"-murmuro William Schuester al retrato de Finn - mientras escuchaba como, poco a poco la aceptación de todos ante la buena nueva iba llegando

- sabes Finn, él año siguiente vendrán con más peleas, con nuevas bodas, tal vez un divorcio, más niños… la parte importante es que aquí estaremos querido amigo… aquí estaremos esperando a la familia.

**Fin**

_**Ok, quien me conoce sabe que soy un intento de escritora enfocada en Finchel, pero a veces hay que tener variedad y pues este fic fue algo raro para mí, ni siquiera sé que pensar, solo sé que salió de mi mente de manera fluida y me llevó por donde quiso, la idea me vino después de ver el capítulo 100 de Glee y lleva desde entonces archivada en mi computadora, hoy la leí y pensé que era "presentable" Ojalá alguien de su opinión, me harían muy feliz. Saludos Seli. **_


End file.
